


Draw a Hard Line

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Spanking, it's how they do things in the fbi i read it in a manual once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This isn’t the first time you’ve disobeyed a direct order from your superiors, Aaron," Jason told him firmly. "Dave told me what happened when the two of you were in Chicago. Plus what Max described in his after action reports."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw a Hard Line

**Author's Note:**

> There's disciplinary spanking in here, IDEK why I wrote this.

It was in his office, after returning from their recent case, where the offense had occurred in the first place. Dave had gone home already. 

Max was hanging around elsewhere, but Jason's office had a door and a lock and _blinds_ so calling Aaron in for a "performance review" was easy enough.

"Haley's expecting me home," Aaron said as he entered Jason's office. Jason stood to shut and lock the door behind him.

"This won't take long," Jason said. He paused a beat, "How're your ribs feeling?"

Aaron winced. Jason recalled the vivid, dark bruise that had spread from where he'd been shot- the vest had stopped it being fatal, but not the momentum.

"Still sore," Aaron said, nose wrinkling. Jason's mouth pressed in to a thin line.

"I did tell you to wait for back-up," Jason's tone was patient, but even as Aaron looked as though he was gearing up to defend himself, Jason had reached down to remove his belt.

It made the cocky smile on Aaron's face freeze to something that looked a little uncomfortable and fade completely, as surprise made his lips part a little.

"What're you doing?" Aaron asked. It was probably his imagination that Aaron's voice wavered, but he finished removing his belt.

"This isn't the first time you've disobeyed a direct order from your superiors, Aaron," Jason told him firmly. "Dave told me what happened when the two of you were in Chicago. Plus what Max described in his after action reports."

Aaron was giving him a wary look now, dark brows raised. But he'd closed his mouth, edging a little towards the door.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Jason said as he approached Aaron, "But I don't have a choice in the matter at this point. You have got to respect the chain of command; or you're going to leave your wife a widow."

Aaron frowned at him.

"I don't think-" He stopped talking abruptly when Jason's fingers closed around his wrist and dragged him over to the desk.

"Bend over the desk," Jason said calmly, "And grab the edge of it, because you're going to need it."

Aaron looked reluctant, but Jason raised his chin at him.

"I'm not playing around, Aaron," Jason said, "It's either this or unpaid suspension until you _learn_."

Aaron hesitated for a moment more, before he bent down over the desk, long fingers curling against the edge of it. Jason could see him bite his lip, before he pressed his forehead against the stack of folders sitting on the edge.

Jason stepped over to him and his hands circled his middle, hands dipping to get Aaron's belt.

"Wha-"

"It's not going to stick if it doesn't hurt," Jason said firmly. He worked quickly at getting Aaron's belt undone, his slacks undone and pulled down to his ankles.

Jason studied for a moment, the way Aaron's white briefs hugged the curve of his ass. The dark hair on the back of his thighs and the muscles toned from running. Jason took a steadying breath, this wasn't about attraction.

His fingers hooked in to the waist band of said briefs and tugged them down as well. His running habit definitely showed in his ass. Jason took another noisy breath in through his nose and slid his own belt off.

Aaron's head was still bent, but in the quiet of the office he could hear how stilted his breathing was. Rough and a little fast and his knuckles were white.

Jason stepped forward, looping the belt so both the metal fasteners were enclosed within the palm of his hand.

It sounded like a whip crack when it sliced through the air and Aaron's yelp was high and loud in the quiet of the office. The skin reddened immediately, welts raising, when Jason pulled the belt away.

Aaron turned his head to the side and Jason could see the way he bit his lip, skin indented.

Jason brought the belt down again, the same velocity and force. Aaron yelped again and this time, his mouth stayed open as he panted out harsh breaths.

Another strike with the belt and Jason could see wetness gathering at Aaron's eyelashes. He heard the quavery gasp he took in.

"G-gideon," Aaron stammered out, "Please, I-"

He cut himself out with another sharp cry as Jason brought the belt down again. Jason swallowed hard, watching as the welts began to criss-cross, angry red over pale, smooth skin.

Jason wet his lips and brought the belt down again.

Aaron yelped again, but this time, between the belt coming down, Aaron began to apologize. The words were breathy, wavering from unshed tears.

"Please, sir, _please_ ," Aaron sobbed out. His cheeks were red now, sniffling as he tried to speak. "It's enough I p-promise, I won't... I won't do it again I'll be good I promise just please, _please_..." He trailed off as he shuddered.

Jason was almost transfixed by the marks on Aaron's ass. He realized he should have been horrified with the way his toes had curled and the blood had rushed to his dick.

Jason's cheeks were flushed, his heart thudding in his chest. He should stop- he shouldn't let this go any further.

"It's alright," Jason told him, his voice quiet now. He dropped the belt to the ground. He stepped over to Aaron, dropping his hand against the small of his back. "You're alright."

Jason let his other hand fall to the tender skin of Aaron's ass. It was hot to the touch and Jason rubbed his hand over the affected area.

It was soothing and Jason closed his eyes and focused on rubbing the soreness out. He had to suppress the thought of pressing his fingers inside of him and opening him up.

He wanted him. He had _always_ wanted him. Jason knew this wasn't the time or the place.

"Well, as long as you learned your lesson now," Jason finally said, not quite able to keep his voice even. "You can go."

Jason watched as Aaron pulled his pants up- wincing, and rebuckling the belt with shaking hands. He left without a word and Jason dropped down on the couch in his office.

Jason sighed a little and spread his legs, slumping down in the couch a little. He'd take care of this little problem and then get back to work.


End file.
